


Maladie

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: [drabble]Quand Dean tombe malade à cause d'une sorcière
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Kudos: 1





	Maladie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Ne mange pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-À ton avis ?

-À mon avis c'est très bon, et je mange ça.

-Non, ce n'est pas très bon maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Dean, tu es malade !

-Je suis pas malade !

-Tu es tombé quand tu as essayé de te lever. Donc maintenant, tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et tu ne mange pas ce cheese.

-Mais c'est juste un cheese... Ouais, non, j'ai mal au ventre.

-Voilà. Tu le mangera plus tard. Dors.

Sam soupira et s'éloigna de son frère. Fichu sort de maladie lancé par une sorcière un peu idiote. Dean était un vrai gamin, malade.

Le plus jeune appela Rowena, afin d'avoir des informations sur comment guérir son aîné, puis retourna le voir. Il s'était endormi.

Sam sourit, attendri par son air paisible, et le recouvrit. Il avait une sorcière à coincer et avec un peu de chance, son frère restera au lit.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.


End file.
